Life's Quest
by MichaellaLoe
Summary: Lame title - I know. First attempt of a bunch of drabbles/one shots/paragraphs. T for now. Pairings will vary; mostly the average. None of them have anything to do with the other unless stated in chapter/part.
1. Eternity of Agony

My first attempt at a huge thing of drabbles. Logically, this should be good for me because I get great ideas but I can never follow through with them. So, best of luck..to me!

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing. The 5 little lyrics belong to Epica. It's from Run For A Fall(Amaaaaazing song. Check it out.) If I don't seem to be describing the area good enough look up 'The Howling new version' and watch, you'll know which part I got inspiration from.

**Title: **Eternity of Agony  
**Pairings: **Minor, minor J/T  
**Genre: **Tragedy  
**Rating: **T

* * *

_The sky was dark and smoky. There were piles of wood and cement burning rapidly. The dark, thick smoke slowly rose into the air, dancing gracefully until it faded into the sky. There were pieces of furniture torn and ripped; barely standing buildings that were slowly crumbling. _

Theresa lifted her head. She looked at her hands which were bloddy, scraped and covered in ash. She coughed as she stood up, rising into more of the smoke. Even through all of the destruction, fire and burning items, she knew where she was. She knew the area like the back of her hand. She turned to look at one of the few standing buildings. _Home_, she thought.

She looked around her; it was clear she was all alone. Whether everyone left or died was uncertain, but for the moment, she had to trust that everyone was okay.

She began walking around, looking for someone. _Oh god, I hope everyone's alright. _She stopped abruptly. _I don't even know what happened._ She tried to remember what happened. _Maybe I hit my head really hard._ Images of the school, the gods, and her friends flashed in her head. _At least I remember that._ She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. She saw Cronus summoning some demon, followed by Cronus attacking with his scythe. Theresa's eyes snapped open. It seemed so real, but she still couldn't remember it happening.

_It must have, I don't just come up with these things at random. Unless my clairvoyance is failing me._

She continued to walk around. "Hello? Is anyone here?" She yelled. The silent reply sent a chill down her spine. The longer she was alone, the more she worried something had happened to everyone. _What if something happened to them? What if Cronus got them and the gods. I don't even know where the school is._

She stopped at a large building. "I _think _this.. was it." Theresa said out loud to herself. She pressed her hand against the cold ruin. The vision of Cronus confronting and killing the gods flooded through her head. She instantly pulled her hand away from the wall. "No.."

A large hand wrapped around her body and lifted her off the ground. "Hello Theresa." A familiar voice said.

Cronus grinned. "I'm amazed you're still alive." He said. "What's that supposed to mean?" Theresa asked. _Oh no, this can't be good._ Cronus laughed maliciously. Theresa's world went dark.

(:)

Theresa hit the ground hard. She could feel the dirt and rocks underneath her body. The bag over her head was ripped away quickly. "Where am I?" Theresa asked; Cronus smiled again. "Oh, no where in particular. Just the place of your friends bodies." Cronus said dismissively.

Theresa's eyes widened. "Liar!" She screamed angrily. "See for yourself." Cronus said. Theresa pushed herself up and looked around her. Her six friends were sprawled along the ground; their bodies pale and bending in ways the body shouldn't. "No!" Theresa screamed as tears ran down her face. "Why aren't you killing me? Why haven't you killed me?" Theresa yelled.

"Because, dear Theresa, I'm not a man of mercy." Cronus said. "Fine then. I'll do it myself." Theresa said. She ran over to Jay's body and grabbed his xiphos from his pocket. She turned her eyes away. _I'll see you soon._

She looked at Cronus and knew something wasn't right. Valiantly, she shoved the sword threw her body.

Cronus snickered as Theresa withered in pain. "Do you take me as a fool, immortal?" He asked. "I'm not immortal, obviously you are stupid." She snapped as she took deep breaths in useless attempts to disregard the pain. "See that's where you're wrong. While you were knocked out, I decided to give you the ultimate gift. Immortality." He laughed evily. Theresa stared indisbelief.

"So, now that you've failed to save your friends you get to live forever in that glory." Cronus laughed as he disappeared through his portal followed by Agnon.

Theresa began to weep endlessly; she ripped the sword out of her stomach and watch her body heal itself. She dragged herself over to Jay's lifeless body and entwined her body with his, preparing herself for the longest eternity.

_Her eyes fell  
When the shame was written on her face  
When she realized that her failures could never,  
Could never be  
Undone again_

* * *

Okay, this was written in like 3 hours. It took so long because it went different then I had planned and also because I was **thiiiis **close to being done, then my internet froze and I had to shut the internet down. And obviously I don't save every new sentance..so I lost nearly everything and had to re-write it. And because I wrote it as I went along/tried to avoid studying.

Anyways, RxR

Signed, MichaellaLoe.


	2. Never Enough

Hola! This is a horrid one-shot. I did because in like 1 hour out of randomness. I love the song. Great song. It's by Epica...as said in disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own blah blah blah. You all know the drill. Song's by Epica it's called Never Enough.

* * *

We had been going out for 2 months now. Things were going great, or at least I thought they were. I was walking around the city after a run. Archie and I were supposed to go out for lunch today, but he said he had to do some homework at the library. Naturally, I believed him. It's amazing what love can do to you; even cause you to distrust your friends. Theresa told me something wasn't right, but I didn't believe her. Not even a little bit.

I was walking past the café and the blob of purple was difficult to miss. I stood at the window confused. He was kissing some random girl from school. Instantly my heart shattered.

_Can't you hear me screaming once again?_

_**-**Voices you can't hear**-**_

_Because you are consumed and in content_

_**With everlasting greed.**_

I stormed into the café and walked up to him. Thinking back I wish I could have said something other then, "What the hell?!" He looked at me. There were nearly 5 emotions showing through his eyes. Anger, confusion, sadness, fear and, the one I hate to admit the most, lust. The girl across from him, who he had been kissing, was sitting there with a grin that makes you want to kill the person. She was actually proud and it made me sick. "Atlanta." Archie said.

"How could you do this to me?" I asked, filled with hurt. I didn't understand. For a second I could hear Theresa's voice in my head. "_I told you so._" I pushed it aside and glared at him. "I hate you."

_Don't you see me on my hands and knees?_

_**-**Begging and bleeding**-**_

_You're smiling as you bite the hand that feeds_

_**But will you never see**_

I ran out of the café with tears streaming down my face. I made it back to the brownstone quicker then I expected, ran in and slammed the door shut. I stopped as I regarded Theresa and Jay shoot theirs heads up from an obvious make out session. _God I hate them_.

I ran up to my room. I could hear footsteps following me. "Leave me alone, Theresa!" I yelled. I didn't need her bragging about how right she was. Then she'd probably start talking about her perfect relationship with a perfect guy. It made me sick. I suddenly realized how much I should have seen this coming. Archie had dated so many girls and broken up with every one of them.

_Always wanting what your eyes can't see_

_Thinking you are in need_

_Always hearing what your ears can't hear_

_**Thinking you are in complete**_

A few minutes later I hear multiple things that would stick with me for the rest of my life. The door slammed shut downstairs. Theresa started yelling. "What the fuck did you do?" I smiled slightly, '_at least I know she cares.'_ Archie started yelling back. Jay started yelling at both of them. Theresa and Archie were screaming at each other now. Then there was a slap. Then silence. To the day, that sound still resonates in my mind. I walked out of my room as Theresa started screaming louder. Just by her voice I could tell she was crying.

I stood at the top of the stairs looking down at all of them. Archie's face was a furious red, Jay was putting a lot of effort into holding Theresa down from strangling Archie, not that I would have minded if he let go. Theresa had a bright red mark in the shape of a hand with a few tears falling along it. I was sure they weren't from sadness just pure anger. Theresa looked at me, her face was unreadable. I looked to Archie again. "What the hell is the matter with you? What the fuck is your problem? I find you making out with a random girl at the café, and then you come here and hit Theresa? What's wrong with you?" I screamed through my tears.

"She was asking for it." He muttered and glared at Theresa. "I gave so much for you. We all have. And this is what we get?" I asked and ran back into my room.

_Sacrificed my life to be with you_

_**-**Why did you leave me?**-**_

_There's nothing more from me you can consume_

_**Cause you are in complete**_

Sat on my bed and stared into space. I starting thinking about the number of times I got myself injured for him when we fought Cronus. No matter how long ago it was, it still happened. There was a gentle knock on the door. "Come in." I said quietly. Knowing it was Theresa; I lay onto my bed and stared at the ceiling. She sat on the corner of my bed. "I'm so sorry, Atlanta." She said in a voice barely audible.

"This isn't your fault. I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I'm sorry about what he just did." I said. It was almost embarrassing knowing he did that and that I loved him. "Hey, that wasn't your fault either." She said kindly. I sat up and stared crying harder. Theresa moved over and hugged me tightly. It was at that moment I thanked the gods that Theresa was there.

_It was never enough that I gave to you_

_All of the horror that you've put me through_

_How can I make my mind this?_

_**This is where I will draw the line**_

I woke up the next morning. My room was filled with light and I was in the most painful position in existence. I sat up and looked around. Theresa was sitting against the wall on my bed. She was tearing at her lip with her nails, a bad habit of hers when she was either nervous or something was very wrong.

"What?" I asked her. She looked over at me with a blank expression. Before Theresa spoke there was screaming. _'What? Is this becoming just a random everyday thing now? Random scream-a-thons?!'_ I got out of my bed and walked out to the living room with Theresa following me. It looked like a scene from a movie.

The whole gang was standing there. Archie was standing between two girls. One was the same girl from the café, the other was one I'd never met before. "Now what's going on?"

"You cheated on me you bastard?" One girl yelled. "No-" He started. "Oh so you were cheating on me?" The other girl screamed. Both girls walked out of the room screaming at Archie and each other. I shook my head. "You're despicable." I said. "Well I think we should get back together." He said in a slurred voice. From the corner of my eye I could see Theresa's jaw drop. I was speechless. "Hell no." I yelled and marched up stairs.

_Never again will I be with you_

_No promise eternal carrying us through_

_I finally made up my mind this time_

_**This is the end I've drawn the line.**_

I was already half finished packing my bag when Theresa came in. "Where are you going?" She asked frantically. "I need to leave. I'll be back. I just need to think. I'm going back home for a bit." I said, not looking up from my bag. "Hey, I get it. Phone me when you get in okay?" She asked. She gave me a hug. "You sure you don't need a ride or anything?" She asked. "No. I'll be alright." I said as I walked out of my room carrying the bag.

"Where the hell are you going?" Archie asked. Anger present in his voice. "Away from you." I answered shortly. I walked out of the brownstone and grabbed a taxi. Minutes later I was sitting on the bus back home staring out the window. I felt my eyes well up as I closed them. '_In time. I'll get over him.'_ I thought to myself as I fell asleep.

**Never enough to devour your greed.**

* * *

Yes. Pointless, I know. But I felt I had to do something(I wrote it before I finished chapter 6 for HMT.) so I didn't really focus fully fully on quality. You might not be seeing a lot of me for a while soo...yeah.

Signed, MichaellaLoe


	3. The Haunting

Ok, I had a need to write, just I couldn't write for HMT. But whatever. Anywho, just a random one shot. It's deifnately different from anything I've written.

**Title:** The Haunting  
**Pairings:** None  
**Genre: **General/Friendship  
**Rating: **T

Story time.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own anything.

* * *

Archie's POV

I really, really hate her sometimes. I don't know what it was. Maybe it's the fact that she's just _so_ perfect. Or maybe it's the fact that she has to dramatize _everything._And it's true, she does. I don't even know what happend. First I simply didn't like her. But in time she got annoying, and not the Neil type of annoying. This was a different type of annoying. She found this simple way to get deep under my skin. Then things got worse. I couldn't even stand the sound of her voice.

But things got better. We started to treat eachother like team mates; we could actually have a small conversation. But then it totally and completely fell apart. And for some reason, though, it bothers me.

And what also bothers me is that it bothers me. Why should I care? I'm completely fine with not talking to her. I think.

**-)(0)(-** _Later_ **-)(0)(-**

I've been in my bedroom for 2 hours now, rarely changing positions. _No wonder my legs are numb. _I decide it's too dark in my room, so I stand up and turn the light on. I open my window and allow the summer's night air to flow into my room. I notice a gentle flame-like color walking down the street. _Theresa, no doubt. Wonder where she's going._

I look over at my alarm clock that, on most days, I hate with a passion. 10:38. _Guess Jay isn't aware of this. He'd never allow her to leave at 20 to 11. Especially not alone. _I felt a spark of curiosity. I open my door and go down to the main level. _Where is everyone?_

I suppose, after a large argument, you don't stay in the same small room, but this is ridiculous. Usually Odie and Herry team up or something, but no one is here. _Odd._

Never-the-less, I open the door and walk out onto the street.

I jog lightly to the main street, which she most likely went down. I see her turning a corner a distance ahead. I jog more in hopes of not losing her. _Hope she doesn't know I'm following her. _

At that thought I pause. _Why am I following Theresa anyways?_

Well, I can think of multiple excuses, that are beyond my average use, such as: "_Well, I'm just making sure some sadistic rapist doesn't get her_", or something along those lines. Not trying to say I'm heartless, obviously, but come on, that's more of Jay's job.

I look up at the light shining down on me. _Hmm, full moon. That's night creepy. Me following Theresa on a full moon in the dark._

I see her cut through the park of an old public school, with the crappiest playground, ever. Her quiet, low, yet somehow agonized mutters float through the night. _Where is she going? There's nothing else behind there except for an empty field and a dinky stream. _I'm not in the best mood, but who can blame me, really? Basically the whole team is in an argument about nothing. Theresa won't shut up about these dreams. And we all know what that means - Jay goes into obsessive mode. Theresa gets pissed because Jay goes into said obsessive mode. I think Theresa's making the biggest deal out of it. Atlanta thinks I'm being a, quote, dickhead, end quote. Neil was being Neil. Meaning he was the commentary that you truly wish you could shut up but you can't. Odie was the only one who didn't argue. No shocker there; he's the only one who can actually keep calm.

And I can't say this hasn't happened before, but never to this extent. Maybe it's because of recent events, aka, Theresa going crazy. Crazy as in losing complete control of herself, stealing the God's powers, nearly killing the Gods, us and herself, in the process. Not that she meant to. I don't doubt that. And I mean, I guess if the same thing happened to Atlanta I'd be acting the same way as Jay.

I shake myself from my inner rant and notice Theresa completely gone. I walk further until I notice her shaking form sitting on the end of the river bank. It's a small river, not very wide or deep, but it is a serene place, I'll admit.

I notice her eyes shift to the side. _Busted._

Strangely though, she doesn't turn around. _Maybe she knows its me._ I walk up beside her and sit down. She looks over at me only for a split second while I, on the other hand, simply stare at her. I can almost feel the sadness, anger, worry and fear flowing off of her. I look out at part of the moon's reflection on the water.

_This isn't getting us anywhere. She merely thinks you're a stalker._ "I-...uh. I think we need to talk." I said slowly with uncertainty.

"So let's talk." She replied. I lean to get a better look at her face. I notice the moons reflection bouncing off the wet streaks running down her face. I sit back. _God I'm horrible._

"So, how did you find this place?" I ask stupidly. _Wow, why didn't I just ask if she liked orange shoes?! Nice one Archie. You're an imbecile!_

"Archie, if this is what you want to talk about, could we save it for another day? A better one, perhaps?" She asks.

"Ok, Ok. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ask that. It's just that.." I trail off. Her eyes still peering over her arms rested against her knees. You can simply tell by the way she's sitting, something is wrong. "I'm sorry."

My eyes fly wide open. "You're sorry? Theresa what are you apologizing to me for? I should be apologizing to you! None of this is your fault. Atlanta was right, I was being a- a dickhead." _Not going to say that word outloud again._

She unfolds from her small form and sits crosslegged like a child, and stares forward, her face empty and emotionless.

"But, if it weren't for me, none of us would be at eachothers necks. I mean it's because of these-" She stops. And I know why.

"Dreams." I finish. She sighs. "If I were stronger it wouldn't be an issue." I frown at her, "What are you implying? That you're weak? That you're the weaklink of the team? That you're the one we always need to look after. Come on, Theresa, you know that's not true. And don't deny that, I know it's what you're thinking."

"It doesn't matter what I'm thinking." She mumbled.

"What?" I ask. _She's not making any sense._

"I'm always the one causing problems. Like the time I would have died, had you not captured Thantos. Or what about the time when I could wake up from that dream?"

"Theresa. In case you forgot, you were the one strong enough to break out of that dream. Doesn't that mean anything to you? Or do you pass it along as a coincidence?" I ask while shaking my head. The wind picks up, I notice, sending her hair flying gently.

"Will you stop trying to make this sound like it's your fault? Let's go back, okay? We'll get everyone together and we'll patch everything up, okay?" I ask softly. She looks around at the dark water and plants surrounding her. With a sigh, she picks herself up off the ground; I follow.

We start walking back through the field and cut through the school yard once again. I look at the abandoned swings moving back and forth, _Yes, quite creepy indeed. _

"What on earth were you thinking?"

She stops and looks at me, clearly confused. "Why would you go for a walk through a deserted old school by yourself at night? Jay's probably freaking out right now." I say with a light tone. I was most likely right about Jay. No matter the type of argument they get it, he can't stay away from her for too long.

She lets out a short laugh. I take note of how strangley musical it was. And innocent. Haunting.

I brake out of my trance by the beeping of my PMR. Low and behold, it's Jay himself...shocker. "Archie. Where are you? Do you know where Theresa is?" He asks in a slur. "Calm down, man. Have you even tried her PMR?" I ask and look over at Theresa and see that we're both lost in confusion.

"Well, I would, but I don't want her to be mad at me because I'm worrying." Theresa laughs again. It sends chills up my spin; it was so familiar. Like my sister's before she died. _That's why it's so haunting._

She rips the small device out of my hand. "I'm not mad, Jay."

I hear the faint sigh he let's out. "Theresa. You're there. Where are you guys?" She opens her mouth to reply when I rip it from her hand and smile at her. "We're heading home. We'll be there in a few minutes."

We take a few steps. "Told ya so." She laughs again and hits me playfully. "Hey, don't need to abuse me just cuz I'm right." I say.

"Shut up already." She says while she rolls her eyes. I look down at her and she catches me watching her. She looks back and smiles.

_I'm never wiping that off her face again._

* * *

I tried making this romance, but uh, it turned out more of an infatuation/friendship type of story, but then it really became just a friendship type of story. Oh well, it's still beyond my usual(J/T). And as you can probably tell(Well I doubt it,) this was partly inspired by The Haunting by Kamelot featuring Simone Simons.

I've always loved they idea of Archie and Theresa being really good friends. I just think it would be adorable in a friend way. Really good friends or brother and sister...somehow. That'd be cute. Anyways. Please

**RxR**

**Signed, MichaellaLoe**


	4. Somewhere In Time

Hello!

This is not really a story, just an explaination.

Okay, funny story behind all of this, The Haunting(previous story). Last month, well in May, I did this german opera song for my music festival called _Gretchen am Spinnrade_(Gretchen at the Spinning Wheel). It's from Goethe's _Faust._ Anywho, like 2 weeks ago I found this song, The Haunting by Kamelot. And I like instantly fell in love with it. But I totally had no idea what the song was about. And really, if you look up the lyrics you'll sit there thinking 'what the hell?' But like 3 days ago I was on a Wikipedia raid and I was looking up Simone Simons(who sings in The Haunting as a special guest). And I clicked on Kamelot. Then I was reading and like 3 of their albums are loosely based on _Faust_. So I'm sitting there thinking, 'damn it! I'm so sick of this! why can't it just leave me alone!' And then the whole song made sense to me.

And so, I got a review asking how his(Archie's) sister died. And at first I thought just 1 thing. 'I don't know - I just tried to make the story kind of related to the song.' and then it all kind of dawned on me. In the actual story, Kamelot version at least, I'm gonna sum it up(or at least the key stuff you need to know.)

Boy sells soul to devil  
Boy meets girl  
Boy beds girl  
Shit happens  
Girl kills self(and child -gasps-) by drowning herself(could she have picked a harder way to die?!)

Next cd:

Boy is sad  
Boy meets other girl who looks/sounds like girl #1  
Devil tricks boys mind  
Boy beds girl  
Boy realizes said trick  
Boy tells girl he's sorry and thought she was a shadow of his old lover.

And then it hit me that I could have actually succeeded unconsciously in getting the story really close to the song. You just don't know it yet. But you will after you read this. Though, I'm gonna note, there is no bedding. Because that'd be wrong. And illegal, maybe? I'll post the lyrics at the end so that you can see how well it worked out. If it did...?

Ariel - Boy  
Marguerite - Girl #2(Copy of girl #1)  
Helena - Girl #1

Ariel:  
_Merely the sound of your voice made me believe that  
That you were her  
Just like the river disturbs my inner peace  
Once I believed I could find just a trace of her beloved soul  
Once I believed she was all then she smothered my beliefs  
One cold winter's night  
I may follow her voice to the river  
Leave me for now and forever  
Leave while you can_Both:  
_Somewhere in time I will find you and haunt you again  
Like the wind sweeps the earth  
Somewhere in time when no virtues are left to defend  
You fall in deep_Ariel:  
_I was a liar in every debate  
I ruled the forces that feuled your hate  
__  
_Both:  
_When the cold in my heart leaves it comes to an end  
__  
_Ariel:  
_And quietly I'll go to sleep  
_

_How could that first time recur  
When memories linger on and on  
What made me think you were her?  
Helena is dead to all  
Dead to all_  
_Nothing can bring her to life  
Don't pretend that I'll be loving you  
Once I believed she was gone  
I'm corrupted from within_

Both:  
_Leave, leave me for now and forever  
Leave while you can_

Chorus:  
_Somewhere in time I will find you and haunt you again  
Like the wind sweeps the earth  
Somewhere in time when no virtues are left to defend  
You fall in deep_  
_I was a liar in every debate  
I ruled the forces that feuled your hate_  
_When the cold in my heart leaves it comes to an end_  
_And quietly I'll go to sleep_

Ariel:  
_Follow me into the night_Marguerite:  
_Like ice on a lake of tears  
I'll take you through_Ariel:  
_Or leave me tonight_

Marguerite:  
_Life fades anew_

Ariel:  
_I've gone to far to being all anew_

Both:  
_With someone like you._

_Somewhere in time I will find you and love you again  
Like the wind sweeps the earth  
Somewhere in time when no virtues are left to defend  
You fall in deep  
I was a liar in every debate  
I ruled the forces that feuled your hate_  
_When the cold in my heart leaves it comes to an end_  
_And quietly I'll go to sleep_

So if you guys are still reading, tell me if it even made sense(my connecting the song to the story). I mean, when I actually read it over, some of it won't. That's just the way it's gonna go, but still, I think some of it fit smoothly.

See cuz, Archie loved had an older sister. And they would always fight, no matter what. But he still loved her and like idolized her. Then she drowned in the lake(**Fear of water...? So many coincidences!! And they all work nicely for me.**). So then here's Theresa and fights with her because she reminds him of his sister. And so after their talk he's going to treat her all sisterly. So really:

Ariel - Archie  
Marguerite - Theresa  
Helena - Archie's descesed sister.

Why did I use the word descesed? Anyways. Listen to the song. Do it! Do it now. No you don't have to. But it makes it better. Because I didn't do a good job of the dueting. Hahah. Ok hopefully that made sense.


	5. All I Need

Hello. Ok this may be my first romancy lovey drabble/one shot. Aside from maybe the first chapter of HMT. But it's not a oneshot now is it? But at a point it was. But this is different. This is like full out romance. So let's see how this goes. I got the inspiration for this when I slept over at my friends house. She has a pool so we went swimming until 11 pm. And we(There was 3 of us) were on one of those floating things that you lay down on. And we just floated and looked at the sy but I went into like this huge daze It was really very pretty. Anyways I looked up and I instantly thought that this would be such a J/T moment. So I got it logged in my head and I still have this mental image. So I'm writing this.

**Title: **All I Need  
**Pairings: **Jay/Theresa  
**Genre: **Romance  
**Rating: **T  
**Dislaimer:** I do not own class of the Titans

* * *

The sky was dark and cloudless; it was nice. The stars were shining brightly and the almost full moon was glowing; it was pretty. But nothing compared to her. She was beautiful. Everything about her was beautiful. The way her hair shone, the never-fading spark in her emerald eyes. I loved her to no end. I'd always love her, that I knew.

The water was nice and warm; I looked up at the sky again. Theresa swam up to me and wrapped her wet arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around her as well. I rested my head on her and breathed in her scent. "I love you." She told me again. She looked up at me passionately; she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I kissed her back and held her close. As she ran her hands through my hair, I ran mine down her back and up again. It was a blissful moment. It was quiet, the night was still and the water made peacefully gentle sloshing noises with each of our movements. If I could choose a moment to last forever, it would be this one.

She slowly pulled away and smiled. I bent down and kissed her neck. "I love you too." I told her as I continued kissing her neck; she moaned in response. She unexpectedly extended her arm and pulled her pink floating mat closer to her. She laid herself horizontally across it and stared at the sky. I watched her behold the phenomenon that is the sky. She turned to look at me and patted the spot beside her. I glided through the water and placed myself beside her. I watched her continue to stare at the sky. She turned her head and smiled sweetly at me; I smiled back. I moved myself closer to her and draped my arm over her waist. She tilted her head so it was against mine.

We continued to stare at the sky naming and pointing out constellations for hours. I turned to face her, and she did the same. Slowly, we leaned in until our lips met. We kissed until we decided we needed to breathe. After we broke apart and I looked her in the eye. "If I told you that you were all I need, would you believe me?" I asked her as I brushed hair away from her face.

"I'd believe you." She said back. "If I asked you to love me forever, would you do it?" She asked me back. "I'd rather die a million deaths than stop loving you." I told her. I leaned in and whispered to her, "I'll always love you. Forever and evermore." She smiled and looked up at me with an angelic glow in her eyes. I smiled back at her again and kissed her affectionately. I wrapped my arms around her tightly and pressed her body to mine, never wanting to let go.

* * *

It's sad. That took me a ridiculously long time. Oh well. It doesn't matter. I just wanted to post this so I could also post The Haunting information. Well..how'd I do? Anyways. It's one thirty in the morning and yeah.

**RxR**

**Signed, MichaellaLoe**


	6. Forbidden Fruit

Okay, so I told my friend to help me write something. I told her to give me a scene' she said Archie falls in love with Theresa. So this was written for her. I don't really have much to say about this. It's not too great...just a heads up.

**Title: **Forbidden Fruit Tastes The Sweetest  
**Pairings: **Archie/Theresa/Jay  
**Genre: **Romance  
**Rating: **T  
**Dislaimer:** I do not own class of the Titans

* * *

_Why does she have to be so beautiful, perfect and unavailable_ I thought to myself. I hated Jay simply because he got her and I didn't. I glared at him as he stood up and walked into the kitchen; Theresa didn't notice. I stood up and sat on the other side of her, not in Jay's spot - didn't want to look too obvious.

Whatever I was about to do now could either go really bad or really good. But either way, it would surely change things.

"So, what's new?" I asked, trying to make a mini conversation; Theresa smiled. "I talked to my dad yesterday. And he was talking about this really huge-"

I cut her off by pulling her towards me and I kissed her - hard. Theresa moaned loudly, or screamed. Which, I wasn't entirely sure; I held her tighter. She put her hands against my chest and, to my surprise, pushed me away successfully. She stared at me, dumbfounded, shocked and slightly terrified. It turned to anger.

She wiped her lips off and walked away. She walked back and stood in front of me, failing to choose the words to say. "Wha- why. What..the hell." She muttered.

"What the hell?! What..."

She walked off again. I shrugged, stood up and walked out the door. _At least I got to taste her._

* * *

Eh...not too proud but whatever. I needed to write something.

**RxR**

**Signed, MichaellaLoe**


	7. Lights Out

Hey guys. My eyelid is beating. It stopped. Anyways, this idea came to me yesterday. Don't know if it's been done. It's not very hardcore, I mean, it was lightning out and then I thought of it. I know, I'm brilliant. Anyways. Yeah. Read and Review please.

**Title:** --  
**Pairings: **Minor/Mentioned J/T, Hinted A/A and Humorous Herry/Teddy..haha.  
**Genre: **Humor  
**Rating: **T

Story story story story. Hehe.

**Dislaimer: **Don't own anything.

* * *

"Hey Archie, wanna bring the chips?" Herryyelled to Archie who was in the kitchen already getting pop. "Don't you have popcorn?" Archie asked. "Well yeah, but I like chips too." Herry replied. Archie let out an angry sigh and brought a bowl full of chips to the living room.

**(A/N: Let's pretend they have like max front row or something ok?) **"What are we going to watch?" Atlanta asked. "I swear to god, if it's something stupid.." Theresa started. "Let's watch Troy!" Archie said.

"No that's stupid. Why would we watch a movie about an annoying, hot-headed, i-just-take-care-of-myself-and-no-one-else type of guy when we live with one?" Atlanta asked and grinned. "I totally agree. Let's watch something else. Like..Sweeney Todd. Sweeney Todd! Sweeney Todd!" Theresa clapped excitedly. "What's up with her?" Archie asked Jay; he just shrugged. "Isn't that about the crazy barber?" Odie asked. "Isn't that a musical?!" Herry asked.

"Yeah so? You guys get to watch blood pour from peoples necks; I get a musical. Happy ending." Theresa said. She knew she had a very different taste in movies than everyone else in the room. "Let's watch Hercules." Herry suggested. "First off, that's a cartoon," Archie started but was interrupted by Theresa. "Don't dis cartoons!" Archie sighed and rolled his eyes. "Second of-"

"Why is everyone set on watching a movie based on themselves. You're all turning into Neils or something!" Atlanta said. Archie glared at her; she glared back.

While Herry observed Atlanta and Archie fighting, Theresa stood up and grabbed the remote out of his hands. "Ha-ha-haa!" She said victoriously. "Let's, like, watch 27, like, Dresses you guys! Like totally." Theresa said in a perky voice. Archie came up behind her and grabbed the remote. "I'd rather die." Theresa crossed her arms and sat back down beside Jay. "Let's watch 30 Days of Nights."

Theresa stood up again. "Whoa! No. No. You know I can't watch those types of movies!" Theresa said in a panic. "You don't need to watch." Archie said rudely. "You know, you are the biggest as-" Theresa started

The room suddenly went black. "Uh-oh." She said. "Don't worry, we'll just grab some flash-" Jay started but was cut off by Archie suddenly tripping over the table and falling on Theresa, who half fell on the couch and half fell on the ground, and Neil's girlish scream.

"Get off me!" Theresa yelled. "Ok, ok. Calm down, Jeez." Archie said. He got off of Theresa, making a crunching sound with every step he took.

"You're stepping on my food." Herry said angrily. "Sorry, it's kind of, you know, _hard to see right now_!!" Archie said defensively. "Everyone just calm down. Jay, where are the Promethian Glowsticks?" Atlanta asked. "Uh..Odie?" Jay said. There was a moment of silence. "Oh they're in my room. I think. Or are they at the school?" Odie ranted.

"So, you're saying we're stucking the dark." Theresa asked as she felt around for someone and someone grabbed her arm. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" She screamed. "Shh. Just me." Jay said as he wrapped his arms around her.

After more silence and a little hyperventilation, there was a flash of light outside. "Uh..was that-" Another flash of lightning made Atlanta pause. "Lightning? Yes." Odie finished. "Oooh, I like watching lightning." Theresa said giddily as she felt around and stumbled closer to the window. "I'm not good with lightning." Atlanta said shakily. "Ooh, Atlanta's scared of a little lightning." Archie teased. Atlanta growled in anger. "Little? It can kill you, you know!!" She said.

"Yeah Theresa, don't stand so close to the window." Jay said.

"And at least I'm not scared of water." Atlanta said crossly. "It's not the actual water, it's the drowning part."

"You can drown in other things. Like sand." Theresa pointed out in a happy tone. "Uh, you suffocate in sand, Theresa." Odie said. "Oh." Theresa realized. "Yeah! So go...look out a window!" Archie said. "Hokay!" Theresa said and did just so. "Guys. Where's Teddy?! Have you seen him?!" Herry asked frantically. "It's a power-outage - we can't see anything!" Archie reminded him.

"Water is more irrational." Atlanta said as she sat on the ground carefully. "No it's not!" Archie said. "Teddy?!" Herry called. "Bam!" Theresa said as the sky lit up. "What's wrong with you?" Odie asked Theresa, though he got no response. "Everybody, quiet." Jay said.

"OWWWW! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! OUCHIEPOO!" Neil screamed as he fell down and hit each stair.

"Is not!"

"Ted-dy!!"

"Bam! BAM! Oooh, double bam!"

"I can't believe I live with you guys..."

"My luck! It's GONE! I think I have a bruise..!"

"Everyone quiet!!"

"It so is!"

"Where are you?! Teddy?!"

"...BAM! - bolt style!"

"Lunatics! Mad! Psychos!!"

"Oh no! My mirror! Where is it?!"

"Everyone, SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Silence. Only flashes of light showed everyone's shocked face. "Atlanta, Archie quit arguing. They're both irrational! Herry look for your teddy bear when the lights come back on. Neil, same with your mirror. Theresa, I told you not to stand that close to the window and Odie.. just...think it." Jay said.

"She was the one insulting me." Archie said. "What?! You started all this!" Atlanta yelled back.

"Awww! They're flirting!" Theresa said, bubbly. In three short and stumble filled seconds, Archie had Theresa pressed against the window. "Will you stop saying that for god's sake?! How many times do I have to tell you to stop?! I mean, it's not like I say that about you and Jay." Archie said. "Hehehe. Yeah but we've actually kissed so it doesn't work anymore. We're not dwelling in denial." Theresa said happily. Jay came and pulled Archie away from Theresa. "Enough you guys."

"It's true." Theresa said. "I don't care. Now get away from the god damn window!" Jay said, not trying to hide his irritation. Archie let out an angry sigh; Theresa grinned as Jay pulled her away from the window. "Jay, you're being grumpy. I don't like grumpy Jay. I like happy, loving, caring, playful, kissable-" Theresa ranted. "Flattery won't make me less irritated." Jay said. "Now, we're going to sit and wait for the lights to come on." He continued. He sat down and pulled Theresa down with him. "That'll be fun" Theresa muttered.

There was silence in the room again. Lightning continued to flash and thunder rolled. When the lightning flashed you could see Neil sitting against the staircase rubbing his nose, Archie sitting against the wall, Atlanta sitting infront of the TV, Herry sitting in the chair, Odie on the couch, Theresa sprawled out on the floor and Jay sitting beside her.

"Well, ain't this just dandy?" Theresa said. "Shut up Theresa, please." Archie said. "Make me!" Theresa shot back. "Jay wouldn't be very happy if I did." Archie said.

"Why am I getting dragged into this."

"Because where there's Theresa, there's Jay." Atlanta said.

"That's so not true." Jay said.

"Actually, it kind of is." Herry said.

"No it's not!" Jay said.

"Man, have you ever taken notice how everytime we split up, you're basically **always **with Theresa?"

"That's actually true." Theresa agreed.

"Yeah, and have you seen Theresa's face the rare time they aren't together." Neil pointed out; Theresa scoffed.

"Wow, Neil being observant." She said in a shocked voice.

"Hahaha. Good one, Theresa." Odie said.

"It's true. Just like Archie and Atlanta are totally oblivious." She said.

"Hey! I told you to knock it off." Archie said.

"If it's not true, why are you being so defensive about it?" Theresa asked.

"Oh, don't call the kettle black, Theresa. Remember when we were stuck in Daedalus' labyrinth and Neil called Jay your boyfriend? You went berserk." Atlanta said.

"Yeah...well...that was before and this is now. And plus...uh..ah..." Theresa replied.

"Face it, you've got nothing." Archie said.

"It doesn't matter. Jay and I are together now. So there." Theresa said as she hugged Jay's arm. Jay grinned at her.

"Ugh, please. Don't get mushy on us." Neil said.

"Hey, at least we can't see anything, right?" Odie said.

"Anyone want to play charades?" Herry asked.

"What part of 'we can't see anything' didn't you get?" Atlanta asked.

"Oh...right."

"How about the word game then?" Herry asked

"Is that the one where someone says a word and the next person has to say a word that begins with the first words last letter?"

"Uh-huh."

"Eh, why not? Who starts?" Jay said

"Oooh! me!" Neil said.

"Fine start." Archie said

"Okay. Neil." Neil said. Archie and Atlanta rolled their eyes.

"Lock." Archie said.(**A/N: It's gonna continue in the same order. I'll try and make it easy to tell who's who by the word choice.**)

"Kite." Atlanta said.

"Egg." Herry said.

"Geophysical." Odie said.

"Lollipop." Theresa said.

"Parachute." Jay said.

"E right? Um...Electricity."

"Yorkshire."

"Emu."

"Omlette."

"En...Herry, Emu ends in U. Not an O!" Odie said. "Oh yeah! Haha. I forgot." Everyone started laughing. "You know, that's something I was waiting for Theresa to do." Archie said. "Shut the hell up! You're an idiot too. You are an oblivious idiotic jackass whom I hate. So there."(**A/N: **Love that line!) Theresa said and finished with a quiet 'hmph.'

Archie picked up an object closest to him and threw it at Theresa. "Ouch! Hey, don't throw things. Let alone at me." Jay said. "Oh I meant to hit Theresa. Sorry man." Archie said. "Let me try again." Archie said. "No.." Jay said. Archie threw another game controller. The controller hit the ground and slid. "Dude! Quit throwing my controllers." Odie spazzed. "Nice miss, by the way." Theresa added. "That's it, you are so asking for it." Archie said.

"Guys sh- Ugh! I give up." Jay said. "Good..." Theresa said.

There was silence for a few moments. "Truth or Dare?" Theresa asked Jay. "What?" Jay asked. "Truth or Dare? No wait. Let's play a better version. Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise to Repeat, Hot Chili Peppers, Licorice or Electric Chair?" Theresa rephrased. "I don't know what half of those are." Jay said in disbelief.

Theresa sighed. "Well truth, you should know, same with dare. Double dare: self explanatory. Promise to Repeat is self-explanatory. Come on Jay, get with the program." Theresa said. "Ok well what are the other ones?" He asked.

"Theresa, don't. This will only cause problems." Atlanta said. Knowing exactly what each meant. "No it won't. If they want something extreme they'll chose the extreme and get it. Hot Chili Peppers is when you have to french kiss something..or someone. Licorice is when you have to lick something. And Electric Chair is three dares in a row." Theresa finished. "You are aware no one is going to chose those last three right?" Herry asked.

"Not if you have to do 1 of each." Theresa said. "And if you forfeit or chicken out, I swear to god, everyone will know and mock you for the rest of your life." Theresa added. "And you know what's sad? She so has the capability of doing so." Neil said. "Exactly." Theresa said proudly. "You are horrible." Atlanta said lightly. "I'm starting. Herry, Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise to Repeat, Hot Chili Peppers, Licorice or Electric Chair?" Archie asked. "Truth." Herry answered instantly.

"Do you like anyone? If so who?"Archie asked slyly. "Isn't that two questions?" Herry asked. "You're stalling." Theresa said. "Well, I kind of like Courtne-"

"Oh! I knew it! See! Hahaha! You have to pay up when the lights come on Lana. Why would you bet against me?" Theresa said excitedly. "Whatever. Now you ask someone Herry."

"Odie. Truth, Dare..uh...Licorice..Mmm, licorice. Uhh..." Herry started.

"This is stupid. No one wants to play this Theresa." Archie said. "I think you're just scared." Neil said. "No kidding. Are you afraid of a little dare? Or is it the truth that you're afraid of?" Theresa asked. There was a pause. "I'm so going to kill you. You are the most annoying person I know. You're inconsiderate. You're conceited. You-"

"Oh. Oh. I'm conceited? I'm inconsiderate. Oh, okay. Okay, okay, okay. No. No. If my memory serves me right, I recall you being the one who refuses to follow orders. You're the one who doesn't consider anyone else's feelings or lives. Remember when we had to save Jay and Odie from Polyphemus and everyone else got caught except you and me. Yeah. And who came up with the plan to get in alive? Mmme! Me. Yeah, me. I saved your ass that day." Theresa argued angrily.

Jay sighed in irritation, everyone else followed. "Yeah so? Remember when-" The lights flickered and the power suddenly came back on. Everyone sat in silence and let their eyes adjust to the lights.

"Sweeney Todd."

"30 Days of Nights."

"**Sweeney!**"

Everyone rolled their eyes.

* * *

Okay, that was a bad ending but oh well. The power had to come on eventually and I was running out of ideas. If you're wondering about Theresa, she's quite out of character I know. But seriously, I act really weird and different during power outages. I don't know why. By the way, Sweeney Todd is amazing.

**RxR**

**Signed, MichaellaLoe**


	8. Presents

Hello. This randomly came to me. Like really randomly. Someone's probably done the idea and if they have and are reading this, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to use the same idea, really. Wow, just a note, has anyone else ever noticed that Sharon's brother from Braceface totally looks like Herry...anyways.

**Title:** Presents  
**Pairings: **J/T, A/A, N/N  
**Genre: **General  
**Rating:** T  
**Dislaimer:** I do not own Class of the Titans

* * *

It was Christmas time and the Christmas spirit was fully present in New Olympia. Especially in a certain brownstone. Atlanta raised her mug to her lips. "Ow! I bun my ton." Archie laughed at her. "du ih hur?" He mocked her. "Thut up." Atlanta glared at him. Theresa watched them with a grin on her face. "An doun luk a meh li tha." Atlanta added. Theresa laughed, stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"When do we get to open presents?" Herry asked. "We're opening them at the school." Odie reminded him. "Well, can't we open the secret santa ones?" He asked again.

Odie looked at Archie who shrugged back. "Eh, why not?" Archie said. "Neil! Jay! Drama Queen! We're opening secret santa gifts." Archie yelled as he sat himself on the floor. "Yaay!" Theresa cheered as she ran into the room carrying a mini candy cane. Jay followed her from the kitchen and Neil came down the stairs.

"Okay, who's opening their's first?" Herry asked. "Oh, me!" Neil said. "So, who got me?" Odie picked up a box and handed it to Neil. Neil opened the box quickly and took out the contents. He held up the mirror and gazed into it.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He screamed and dropped the mirror. Herry picked it up and looked at it. "Whoa, how'd you do that?" He asked. Odie laughed along with everyone else. "It was easy. All I had to do was get a picture and...well, it was easy for me." He laughed. Neil pulled out his other mirror and sighed in relief. "That was evil! I thought I was getting wrinkles and balding. Not to mention the biggest mole ever." Neil said.

"Okay, okay. Now who's turn is it?" Atlanta asked. "Let's just go clockwise. So Theresa, it's your turn." Odie said. "Okee!" Theresa squealed. Archie picked up a box and handed it to her. "Oh no.."

Theresa took the box and carefully took the wrapping off. "You know, it's going to rip no matter what you do, right?" Neil asked her. In one quick motion, the wrapping paper was completely removed. She carefully opened the box and peered into it. She pursed her lips in annoyance. "Where the fuck did you get this? This is so not funny." Theresa screamed as she held up the purple lacey fabric.

"Well, Atlanta went into the store and got it. From..where was it?" He asked the redhead beside him. "Victoria's Secret." Atlanta smiled back. "But, you're not done yet, there's more." Archie told her happily. "I picked it out." Atlanta told her. Theresa looked into the box. "How to- I'm going to kill you!" Theresa yelled as she stood up and ran over to Atlanta. Atlanta got up and ran from Theresa quickly.

Archie doubled over in laughter. Theresa turned to glare at him. The book floated out of the box and wizzed into Archie's face. "Ow! Shit!" He yelled. Atlanta came running back into the room laughing and sat down. As Theresa walked by she slapped her friend in the head. "Ouch.."

"What is it?" Neil asked. Herry held up the book. He face when from pale to a red. Odie took it from Herry's hands. "How to Set His Thi- Oh my god." Odie said and he tossed the book away. "What? What is it?" Neil asked excitedly. "How to Set His Thighs on Fire." Neil read out loud. He began laughing. Jay and Theresa both turned a deep red.

"I can't believe you!" Theresa said. "Why would you get me this?"

"C'mon, Theresa. Don't you want to know how to set Jay's thighs on-" Atlanta began but was cut off by the book hitting her on the head repeatedly. "Okay, okay!" Atlanta screamed. "I hate you." Theresa said.

"Okay, wait." Atlanta said as she grabbed a small box and tossed it to Jay. "I'm scared now." He stated as he looked at the box with disdain. "You probably should be." Archie said with a nod. Jay removed the lid of the box as Atlanta began laughing hysterically. He looked inside and closed it instantly. He threw it back at Atlanta and it hit her in the forehead. "Hey! Enough!"

"Okay, I want mine." Archie said. Jay dropped a wrapped rectangle infront of Archie. Archie took off the wrapping paper and looked at the book. "Interpersonal Rejection. That's not nice." Archie said. Herry laughed. "Maybe it will help with your fear of rejection."

"Still, not a nice Christmas present." Archie complained. "Yeah, well, you got my girlfriend a freakin' sex suit and a book of tips a long with it. And you were probably in on the condom one too." Jay said. "It's flavored, did you notice Theresa?" Archie asked. Theresa's jaw tensed and she tackled Archie to the ground and began pulling his hair.

"Ow! Mercy! Mercy! God Damn it, MERCY!" Archie screamed. Theresa glared at him. "Wow, you got him a condom. Nice Atlanta." Neil said. He turned and whispered to Odie, "Watch it be gone within the next month."

Jay turned and glared at the blonde. "Can we stop talking about Jay and Theresa's sex life? Please!" Herry begged. "But, it's so ridiculously funny." Archie said. "Why, though? Is your sex life so pathetic you have to indulge in others?" Theresa asked Archie. Archie froze in place and stared at her. "I don't know what you're talking about." Jay laughed. "Sure you don't."

"I think it's time Herry opened his present." Atlanta said. "What? Conversation getting to...**awkward **for you?" Theresa asked. Atlanta ignored her friend. "Can I have my present?" Neil handed Atlanta a medium sized box. Atlanta torn off the red wrapping paper and opened the box. "You- yo- yo- you got me a...bra?!" Atlanta screeched. "Well, basically, you always wear sports bras, so I figured you could use some normal bras. Hope it's the right size."

Atlanta dropped the undergarment back in the box. "Uh, I think it's Herry's turn." Atlanta said shyly. Theresa got her box and handed it to Herry. "I didn't really know what to get." Theresa told him. Herry opened his box and pulled out a travel size chip bag. Already opened.

"It's already been open and it's been shrunk." Herry told him as if Theresa didn't already know. "Yeah, it's suppose to be that size and, well, I got kind of hungry. It was a long day and then I had a lesson with Persephone." Theresa ranted. Herry stared at her. "So you ate part of my Christmas present." Herry said in an angry voice.

"OKAY! Moving on." Theresa said. Theresa grabbed Herry's box and gave it to Odie. Odie examined it. "It's really small.." He observed. "Well, never underestimate the small, right?" Herry said. Odie glared at her in response. "Okay.." He muttered to himself. "You got me...Double AA Batteries?" Odie looked at Herry with confusion. "Oh wait, and a memory disk for a camera. I don't have a camera, Herry." Odie stated.

"Yeah but, the point was to take it apaart and you can use all the pieces from it for other things." Herry said happily. Odie frowned. "Hey well join the club of Christmas Disappointment." Theresa told Odie.

"Yeah, worse secret santa thing ever." Herry said as he emptied out the bag and watched crumbs fall into his hand.

"I say we do this every year. It was quite entertaining." Atlanta said. Theresa smiled at her friend. "Tell that to the red mark on your forehead." Atlanta's eyes widened. She quickly picked up the closest mirror and looked at a bald old man with wrinkles. "Damn it! Can I have a real mirror, please?"

Neil handed her his golden mirror. "Careful with it."

Atlanta huffed angrily. "Damn it, Jay! Look what you did! I look like an idiot" She seethed. "Well..yeah." Archie said.

"Wait. Wait. Just before you pummel Archie to the ground. I have a question. Um, our actual Christmas gifts, like the ones we are opening at the school, they aren't all like _this_ are they?" Theresa asked. Everyone said a no and then sighed. "Well, wait. I did get you something else, Theresa, but, just one thing." Atlanta said

"Yippie.." Theresa said drearily.

* * *

Yeah. Just so you all know, both of those books do exist. Sadly, I have a need to do research before I post things(I spent so much time doing that for HMT on Circe and Aeaea..) But yes. Eh, I don't know. I'm not really proud of any of these that I've written. Oh well

**RxR**

**Signed, MichaellaLoe**


	9. Moment that Changes Everything

Hello everyone. I was having a weird post withdrawl so I wrote a drabble(First one!!). Plus I was in a huge mood to write something COTT because I jsut bought my first Class of the Titans Dvd, Chaos. Oh my god. Funny story. I was at a movie seeing Mamma Mia(FYI, you can totally skip this part.) which was really good. Anyways, we had time to kill so we went to HMV to see if there were any Kamelot cds there. And I was like, well I check the television dvds all the time and its never been there, but whatever...doesn't hurt to check. So I go there and me and my friend(Who I got in love with cott as well) went over to that side of the store and I start talking about how my dad doesn't like the Cosby show(I know...wtf is up with that?) and I go over a bit and I see gold and red. Then I see the greek writing, then I see Jay's shirt and I started literally freaking out in the store. And I'm like "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! NICOLE LOOK!" Then I came to my senses and grabbed it before she could. And shes like "OMG let me see! GIVE IT TO ME."

So I run like mad, in high heeels by the way, to the counter and I'm like "Can I put this on hold? Actually, can I just buy this now?!" and I was like hugging it the rest of the night. Then I was screaming so much at home that I wrecked my throat..it hurts. But the second main title was cool, that made me scream. That and seeing the voicers talking in the recording-like place. That was cool(I used to watch Cardcaptors and Sam Vincent voiced a character so it was cool seeing him).I know, I'm a little obsessed. But it made my life complete! Now I just need the Trojan Horse. Hopefully they make more dvds. Anyways, on with the drabble.

**Title: **Mement that Changes Everything  
**Pairings: **A/A  
**Genre: **Romance  
**Rating: **K  
**Disclaimer:**I do not own Class of the Titans. Nope, but I now own a COTT dvd..hehehehe!

* * *

The purple-haired man paces nervously; there's no avoiding anxiety. He puts a hand in his pocket and touches the small box. A fiery-haired woman opens the door; the man pulls his hand from his pocket and turns his gaze to her.

"Archie, you've been distant; tell me what's up."

Archie walks up to her and tells her, "There's been something I've been meaning to ask you."

Atlanta tilts her head and raises her eyebrows, curious. He makes one last prayer to the gods. With a deep breath, he gets down on one knee. This is the moment that changes everything.

* * *

Alright. That was my very first drabble. Brownies for those who write those all that time, jeez. So hard choosing the right words, capturing the mood AND making it exactly 100 words. Eeek. Going to have to write a few more of those so as to get better.

Mhm:)

**RxR**

**Signed, MichaellaLoe**


	10. Obsolete

Okay, this kind of happening was already mentioned in Hold Me Tight, but I figured I'd write it anyways. This happened to my friend and so yeah. I just had a need to write it. Hope you all enjoy.

**Title: **Obsolete  
**Pairings: **--  
**Genre: **Comedy  
**Rating: **K  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Class of the Titans. Nope. Not at all. Pity...

* * *

"Finally," Herry said.

With pure excitement, he watched the colors stack one on top of the other, hands pressed against the glass like a six year old. The woman behind the counter extended her arm to Herry. He took the object from her happily and handed her a few bills and a lot of change. He carefully counted it up and pushed the correct amount closer to her.

"Thank you," she said. He smiled and walked back out the door. With a mad grin he stuck out his tongue.

_Plunk_

He watched his ice cream roll onto the street, obsolete.

* * *

Totally based on a true story. This happened to my friend when we got ice cream. It was so sad, yet so ridiculously funny I was crying. Mostly from laughter though. The top scoop just fell off and rolled away. I still laugh my butt off thinking about it. I just pictured that it would fit. I need to write more about everyone else. So, here's to writing Neil's!

**RxR**

**Signed, MichaellaLoe**


	11. Smokin'

Hi everyone. Okay, I dared my friend to write a drabble and I told her if she wrote one, I would write one (my Archie/Atlanta one). So, finally she sent me one that was a wee bit too long so I edited some of it and told her I would put it on here. She claims it's going to get bad reviews (She's ridiculous sometimes..hahah), and I told her that it wouldn't.

And, coincidentally, it is a Neil drabble. It's a sign from Zeus and the other gods...well...probably not, but oh well.

**Title: **Smokin'  
**Pairings: **--  
**Genre: **Comedy  
**Rating: **K  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Class of the Titans. Neither does my friend.

* * *

"Jay! Have you seen my mirror?" yelled Neil. "No! Ask the girls!" Jay answered back.

"Fine…Guys-"

"We don't have your mirror Neil!"

"Don't you know where you put it?" Theresa asked. "You never take your eyes off that thing."

"Yeah, that mirror's like your…mate."

"Look, I was gazing at my blonde-bombshell hair, turned to get the gel - the mirror was gone." Neil panicked.

"Calm down Neil…it's not like you can't get another one." Jay said.

"You're right, but that was my..my…" Neil trailed off; Odie walked into the room holding a small mirror. "Don't I just look smokin' today…mmm...mmm."

* * *

Mhm...bad reviews. What is she talking about? I personally was laughing like a maniac. So yeah, let's all prove her wrong. Hope you all enjoyed, as does she.

**RxR**

**Signed, MichaellaLoe**


End file.
